EXISTENCIAL
by Kail revelion
Summary: KAIL es un joven experto en las mentiras seguido por CANDY quien es muy creativa para ayudarlo en los torneos de agedrez cuyo proposito sobrepara el estop de los niveles existencial de una sola persona


En una mañana de otoño En un salón de tercero de secundaria se encontraba un chico sentado en su pupitre mientras miraba por su ventana preguntándose para sus adentros

- "es como encontrar una respuesta sin su pregunta"

- jóvenes por favor habrán su libro en la pag 43 (menciono la profesora a toda su clase)

- a mitad de la clase se interrumpe por la llegada un hombre de gafas con aspecto intelectual acompañado de una mujer algo mayor de cabello gris y de ojos azules

- perdón por la interrupción – menciono el hombre de aspecto intelectual

- somos de la organización de ajedrez internacional estamos aquí por su alumno mas prometedor ¿podría por favor indicarnos quien es ese joven?

- desde luego – respondió la maestra

- joven kail revelio por favor póngase de pie

- desde el fondo del salón junto ala ventana en el penúltimo asiento se pone de pie un joven de cabello alborotado con mirada cerrada y de apariencia desinteresada como si le aburriera la propia existencia,

-¿ese es el joven tan prometedor del que se nos hablo? – pregunto con discreción el hombre de apariencia intelectual a la mujer que lo acompaña pero ella solo permanecía en silencio como si fuera su manera mas directa de comunicarse

- cof cof bien bien entonces este joven es el alumno con la calificación mas alta en todo el colegio lo que me párese raro puesto que estudiando sus calificaciones pasadas es decir las de su primaria son claramente vergonzosas.

- le aseguro que el joven revelio es la mente mas brillante de este instituto – insistió la profesora

- bien pongámoslo a prueba – el hombre intelectual sonrió para sus adentros

- joven kail supongamos que usted esta a cargo de un hotel de infinitas habitaciones y también supongamos que un visitante llega para ocupar una habitación el problema es que todas las habitaciones están llenas ¿Cómo conseguiría usted una habitación para ese visitante?

- kail menciono muy tranquilo

- basta con suponer que voseo a todos los huésped que se muden ala habitación de al lado es decir que si alguien se en encuentra en la habitación N se mude ala habitación N+1 de modo que el de la habitación 25 se pasara ala habitación 26 y el 345 ala 346 dejando a si la habitación 1 disponible, a si aunque vinieran un millón de visitantes podría usarse el mismo truco para resolverlo

- el hombre volvió a sonreír para sus adentros pero con menos discreción

- ahora supongamos que te entrego un numero infinito de visitantes. No puedes desplazar un numero infinito de habitaciones ¿Qué harías al respecto? Eeee?

- kail de pronto abrió sus ojos precipitadamente provocada por la pregunta recién planteada pero de pronto una suave voz en su interior le menciono

- que no te pillen con esta pregunta absurda y de poco ingenio esto es lo que vas a decir

- kail respondió obedeciendo esa voz ciegamente

- fácil ahora voseare para a los huéspedes que multiplicase su numero de habitación por 2 y se pasasen a esa habitación de esa manera por ejemplo el que ocupa la habitación 5 pasaría ala habitación 10 el de la habitación 70 pasaría ala 140 el de la 1134 ala 2268 haciendo a si que todos se mudasen a habitaciones pares dejando las habitaciones impares libres y como hay un infinito numero de habitaciones pares como los hay de impares todo los infinitos visitantes podría tener sus infinitas habitaciones correspondientes

- una gota de sudor se deslizo por el rostro del hombre de apariencia intelectual, mirando con temor a su compañera de cabello gris de ojos azules

- bien lo haces bien solo una ultima cuestión, - se acomodo sus anteojos en síntoma de superioridad – ahora supongamos de nueva cuenta que llego con un infinito numero de camiones llenos de infinitos visitantes

- de nueva cuenta la voz que kail escuchaba le dijo

- dame unos segundos para pensarlo – kail se esforzaba por mantener la calma

- y bien joven kail ¿me tienes una respuesta?

- la vos dentro de su cabeza le dijo

-¡!lo tengo esto es lo que dirás

- kail menciono con una nueva confianza recuperada

- la respuesta es …..que ahora pediré a todos los huéspedes que multiplicasen su numero de habitación por 2 dejando los números impares libres tomando ahora todos los números excepto el 2 todos los números impares libres que sean primos (2) 3,5,7,11,13,17,19…. Es decir todos esos números que no surgen de multiplicar otros, asignando un numero primo a cada autobús dentro del autobús enumeraría a cada visitante y pediría que tomara su numero de autobús y lo elevaran al numero de visitante que le toco, de esa manera el numero que saliese seria su numero de habitación como estamos realizando productos con números indivisibles ningún turista tiene la misma habitación que otro y como ningún autobús tiene el numero 2 todas las habitaciones son impares a si al a ver infinito números pares e infinitos números impares todos los visitantes tendría una habitación infinito y infinitos metidos en un hotel infinito incluso quedaría habitaciones libres como la 15

- el hombre se sorprendió mucho, no por la respuesta bien aplicada en si, si no por su velocidad en resolverla

- bien ahora un infinito numero de aviones con un infinito numero de autobuses llenos de infinito numero de personas

-!bastaaa¡ – irrumpió la mujer que lo acompañaba,

-la duda quedo esclarecida además este no es el lugar ni el momento, joven kail ¿cierto? Me gustaría verte al finalizar tus clases en la dirección para hablar de una proposición que tenemos para ti, con su permiso profesora y gracias por su tiempo- la mujer y el hombre se retiraron dejando a tras a toda una clase confundida y quizás unos aburridos que no entendían el enfrentamiento fuera de cuerpos que se libro en su salón.,

- kail volteo hacia atrás de su pupitre y miro a una chica de coletas sentada en el ultimo pupitre

- gracias por ayudarme con las respuestas – la chica le sonrió

- no tienes que, para eso existo

Ese mismo día más tarde interrumpe en la clase una joven que parecía desorientada

- dis-disculpe ¿Esta es la clase de tercero "b" ? -(preguntó la joven con timidez mientras sostenía una dirección en su mano)

- si, esta es la clase ¿Tú debes ser la alumna de intercambio?

- si, si soy yo

- te esperábamos mas temprano pero te lo pasare por que eres nueva, no seas tímida cariño y pasa a presentarte con la clase

*la chica se sonrojó*

- pero-pero… bueno.. mi nombre es Brigitte Luna

- Kail que se encontraba de nueva cuenta distraído al percatarse se sorprende al ver la apariencia de la joven de intercambio

- bien bien, puedes pasar a tomar el asiento que se encuentra vacío, allá al fondo

- al acercarse a su asiento Kail la miraba como en cámara lenta

- rayos, tenia que escoger mi pupitre.. Ahora ¿Dónde me sentare?

-(se preguntaba candy al notar que era su asiento el que le ofrecieron)

- emmm que ¿¡Que es esto!? (candy miro sus manos con cierto interés) ¡esto quiere decir que ella! -(miro la nuca de Kail con asombro) *Kail se rasca la cabeza*

- Candy se levanta para que Brigitte se sentara en su lugar

- bien continuemos con la clase (dijo la maestra)

- Candy se queda de pie –pero nadie lo nota y nadie ofrece su asiento para que ella pueda sentarse, de inmediato se dirige hacia Kail

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Kail

-¿Cómo que, que? ¿No hay caballeros en el salón?

- la profesora ofreció tu asiento, no es culpa tuya pero notaras que tampoco es mía

- ¿Queeee? ¿Ese es tu gracias por ayudarte hace rato? -(repela Candy) *y con razón*

- vas a usar eso ¿cierto? Ufff en fin no puedo hacer nada, eres lista sabrás como arreglártela y por favor deja de molestar que comenzare a llamar la atención discutiendo contigo – grrrr ¡Tonto! Pero ya te haré una mala pasada –(Candy sonrió para sus adentros y salio del salón sin el permiso de la profesora)

- que extraño alguien abrió la puerta del salón –(dijo la maestra, *acto seguido la cerró de vuelta pensando que fue el viento *)

**Mas tarde en la dirección**

- voy a ser breve – (comenta la mujer de cabello gris y de ojos azules) – tenemos la clara intención de inscribirte al torneo nacional de ajedrez para que representes primero a tu colegio y a futuro tu nación pero…. ¿estas interesado?

- si, si lo estoy –rectifica Kail su respuesta

- pero no serás solo tu quien represente la escuela –interrumpió el hombre de gafas con aspecto intelectual -tendrás a un compañero, por favor entra ala estancia joven Raziel –(de entre la oscuridad surge un estudiante, con gafas oscuras y de color de piel oscuro y cabello largo con el uniforme del mismo colegio pero sin su chaqueta, con la apariencia de tener problemas de autoridad, *serios problemas de autoridad* )

- joven Raziel ¿Dónde esta su chaqueta escolar? Le recuerdo que este es un serio instituto – ¿Este es el pelele que escogieron como mi compañero? –Comento con desprecio mientras ignora a su representador –*kail frunce la ceja*

- si, Kail aquí presente será tu compañero en el torneo, no hemos calculado aun su inteligencia, pero los datos indican que es muy elevada

- *Raziel hace una mueca*- ¿Elevada dice? Jajajaja no lo pongo en duda, lo que si pongo en duda es que pueda alcanzarla –(Raziel se da la vuelta y regresa de por donde vino dejando a Kail con una mala impresión)

Te agradezco tomarlo con calma –(le comenta la mujer de ojos azules)- es solo que le gusta su propia voz, por cierto soy Gabriela y mi compañero es el señor Elías, bien es todo por hoy, nosotros te aremos saber cuando y donde harás tu debut.

**Mientras tanto**

Candy se encontraba cruzando el puente de un arroyo, *pensando para sus adentros*

"esa chica nueva, en cuanto llegó a la clase mi cuerpo sintió un extraño escalofrió, es extraño nunca había sentido algo así, ¿Será que ella podría ser un problema? Es imposible, pero imposible es suficiente, tendré que hacer algo al respecto"

bAl día siguiente/b

(La clase de todos los terceros fueron llevados a una excursión a la fábrica de refrescos, pero en la entrada del el trasporte se encuentran Raziel y Kail)

-¡Que! ¿Que diablos haces aquí? – (menciona alterado Raziel) –pensaba que eras un estudiante de segundo o de primero

– Pues también soy de tercero -(contesta Kail mientras entra al autobús, pero en el interior solo quedaban vacíos dos lugares uno de lado derecho del camión y uno mas en el izquierdo)

- toma el izquierdo (menciona Candy que también se encontraba junto a Kail)

- ni lo pienses, el asiento izquierdo es para mi –(arrebata Raziel) el destino a la tonta fábrica es de hora1/2 hacia poniente, y como son la 1:00pm el asiento izquierdo solo tendrá 10 minutos de sol y el resto de sombra, lo siento por ti y todos en la derecha pero pensar es gratis que no lo hagan eso si es caro y caluroso

- demonios, ese fanfarrón hizo la misma deducción que yo con respecto al tiempo de sombra –(menciona Candy a Kail)

- déjalo, no es tan importante un poco de sol

- ¿Pero como que no? Por esa razón te dije que nos diéramos prisa antes de que ocuparan los asientos de la izquierda

-(Kail pasa a tomar el asiento derecho que esta compartido con Brigitte, la chica de nuevo ingreso en el instituto) –"grrrrrr con que de eso se trataba, ella es la razón por la que hiciste tiempo para subir al autobús, sabiendo que como es nueva nadie tendría el valor de sentarte junto a ella, lo haces bien, tanto que no podré reclamártelo por culpa de Raziel a quien hiciste creer que no tenias idea de los beneficios de sentarse del lado izquierdo del camión del cual te hable con tiempo"

-¿Disculpa? ¿No esta ocupado verdad? – (pregunta Kail con una sonrisa)

– no, no lo esta*devuelve sonrisa*

- soy Kail

– yo soy Brigitte, tenemos suerte ¿No crees?

–mmmm.. ¿Por que lo dices?

- lo digo por que estos asientos están en la sombra-*Kail solo sonríe* *Candy se pone la mano en la cara*


End file.
